Little Miracles
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: He stood there, dark eyes darting between himself in the mirror, and the plastic stick he held up in front of him. He's well past shocked. Now he was just caught up in how and why? How is this possible for him! And why him! It all seems so surreal… ... A/N and stuff inside. Quick warning though: Will include Yaoi and Mpreg. It is AU.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the first of many One Piece stories I have going on, lol. I actually thought I had this one all complete but, I decided to go back and revise it, thus it's so much better than what it originally was. I'm happier with it now.

Anyway, on to business...

Pairings: Ace/Smoker, Luffy/Shanks

Warnings: The usual, cursing, probably will be hints of yaoi and oh, yes... Male pregnancy! Ha, so sorry! But I REALLY wanted to write a story where Ace gets pregnant after I saw some fanart a long time ago... I was hesitant on posting this at first, and still am a wee bit nervous on what people will think of it but I fell in love with it the more I wrote it and decided to post it anyway.

Also, a big thanks to maybelady who got to read this when it was just starting out and this chapter was crappy. She's always a big reason why I'm going ahead and posting this. Because, heck, if her judgement on my stories are good, then they're clearly worth something!

There probably is grammar errors... I was re-read this and fix whatever was wrong but got distracted by a movie so... Yeah, that plan went down the drain. Kindly over look any errors, please. :D

* * *

He stood there, dark eyes darting between himself in the mirror, and the plastic stick he held up in front of him. He's well past shocked at the two lines – the second fainter than the first - symbolizing the test was positive. Now he was just caught up in how and why? How is this possible for him, a man?! And why him exactly out of the people in this world, why him?! It all seems so surreal…

There's a pounding knock on the door and the young man jolts back to reality and fear begins to settle in the pit of his stomach once again. From the beating the door is taking, he's pretty sure the knocking has been going on for some time now. He was just oblivious to it though, due to realizing something he didn't think was possible, was very well happening to him.

"Portgas! Brat! Ace!" The names were all exclaimed over the assault on the bathroom door.

The young man – Ace – gulped, giving one final look to the test stick in hand and he sighed. He can't tell him, there's no way he can tell him _this_. The man just would never understand. In fact, Ace felt his lover might just abandon him if he knew. After all, his lover had hardly the patience for him and all his need for attention. He couldn't deal with another, much younger, more energetic and louder version of Ace. Hell, Ace himself is not sure he can deal with that.

Ace released a deep breath and tried to bury the worry for now as he tossed the stick in the trash, of where it wouldn't be seen again and made his way toward the door. He opened it and was met by a very concerned lover.

"Smoker." Ace acknowledged, hoping his partner didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Then again, that was highly unlikely considering how long Ace had locked himself up in that bathroom. He could always lie though because the last thing he needed was Smoker prying, at least until he could figure out a way to tell him exactly. He's well aware that he has to tell him, _eventually_. Just not yet; not today. He needs to think on this, and at the same time figure out a way to break the news to Smoker in a way that won't completely stun the man, or bring about any panic.

That sounds a little unavoidable though when Ace thinks about it because this is a very, very strange situation to him even… He can only imagine how Smoker will feel, and what his reaction will be when Ace does tell him that yeah, he's going to be having a baby – although he has no idea how that's possible or why.

"You were in there for half an hour… Are you alright?" Smoker questioned.

"Yeah… I'm fine… Perfectly and totally fine." Ace assured, with a grin and even though he hoped not to raise any suspicions, the moment he spoke the words it was clear to him that he had failed at the cause because the look of worry is still written clear on Smoker's face and Ace knows he's bound to push the matter further... "It's sweet of you to worry over me though, Taisa-San." He spoke once more, hoping to distract Smoker from his unconvincing answer.

Smoker stood there for a moment in silence, simply staring at him and Ace was starting to fear that he once again failed at reassuring the man nothing was wrong. However, finally the man scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Who said I was worried? I was just pointing out the obvious." Smoker retorted, although the pink tinting his cheeks clearly said otherwise.

Smoker liked to hide things too – although honest emotions were less serious than the secret Ace hoped to keep for some time to come.

Ace let out a nervous chuckle, sighing inwardly at the fact Smoker had actually over looked his odd behavior. "Riight."

"That aside, your brother's here." Smoker informed, hoping to change the uncomfortable subject. He too didn't exactly want Ace prying too deep into what it is he is feeling. The whole topic of emotions always unnerved him.

Ace blinked a few times, surprised at himself for not noticing Luffy's presence here sooner. Either he was completely and utterly lost in thought of his recent discovery and in his own little world of ' .fuck' or Luffy for once was being overly behaved and quiet.

"He is?" The younger man questioned stupidly.

"Yeah, he told you over the phone last night that he and the red-haired bastard were coming for a visit, remember?" Smoker asked, a brief hint of suspicion in his voice once again. He still wasn't buying the whole '_I'm fine thing_' from Ace, what with all that's been happening recently. Today wasn't even the start of it, no. Ace has been acting off for a while now. Smoker has confronted him on it, but Ace – like today – just shrugged it off and told him nothing was wrong. Then again, Ace himself had no idea until today.

"Must've slipped my mind." Ace replied with a shrug of his shoulders and Smoker decided not to push the conversation any further and turned to make his leave. Ace sighed as the man walked off.

Forgetfulness, that was just one more clear sign that this was very real. He was a little oblivious to some things in the past, but never forgetful (especially on things Luffy planned), up until recently and he knows now that his miracle of a pregnancy is why.

* * *

As soon as Ace walked into the living room, he was met with the sight of Shanks – the room being absent of Luffy. Ace looked around the room in slight curiosity as to where his brother might be.

"He ran off into the kitchen, said he was starving… Smoker's in there in hopes of stopping him from eating you two out of a house and home." Shanks said with a chuckle, as if reading Ace's mind as to where the younger brother was. "I don't think Smoker has any chance though…" He snickered.

"Oh, okay." Ace wasn't all that surprised actually. Luffy always ended up in the kitchen at some point or another during his visits and raided their fridge. If Ace didn't know any better, he would've accused Shanks of not feeding the kid. However, that's just how Luffy's been, even since they were children even.

"Are you okay, Ace?" Shanks asked as the younger took a seat in one of the chairs of the living room, with a somewhat grim expression on his face. Shanks found that odd considering Ace was typically this smiling, chatty person. "You look as if you seen a ghost." Shanks pointed out, noticing the man was also paler than usual. In fact, Ace's whole aura seemed off. Something was different here, that much Shanks knew.

"Nah… I'm fine, just a little tired." Ace answered, offering a smile. It wasn't exactly a lie. He has been more tired than normal the past few weeks. But, he definitely did not need Shanks knowing the reason as to why. If Shanks knew, the whole damn town would know because Shanks' intentions of just telling a 'few' select people always end up turning into complete gossip and everyone knows everybody's business and Ace most certainly did not want that.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?" Shanks questioned in reassurance.

"Yeah, I know." Ace huffed, quickly growing irritated with the man. Luffy's boyfriend was a tolerable guy, until he started to pry into one's life, especially if said person was expecting and just a tad more moody than usual. Ace was trying to control his mixed emotions though, as to not give anything away yet.

"Ace!" Suddenly there was Luffy's voice, muffled by a mouth full of food. He grinned nonetheless despite chowing down on whatever he acquired in the kitchen as a snack.

Ace looked up at the younger boy, immediately regretting when he did so, for the sight of Luffy still continuing to stuff his face with the food he had gotten from their kitchen had Ace's stomach churning, and he had to look away as he fought the nausea off. It's not the first time he's felt like this… Just about every time Smoker's close to him, he has to fight off the urge to throw his insides up. He could hardly stomach the smell of the nicotine that clung to his lover, not to mention meal times where the smell of food is just something he no longer finds enjoyable nor drools over like he use to.

"You alright, Ace?" Luffy asked, picking up on the older's odd behavior just as easily as Shanks had. He's known Ace the longest after all, and although he's clueless on many things, that doesn't apply to when his brother of ten years is acting off.

"Yeah… I.. I'm okay." Ace responded once he'd gotten hold of himself.

"Want some?" Luffy questioned, holding what appeared to be a piece of meat up to Ace's face.

"No… No… That's alright Luffy. I'm not that hungry." Ace replied, turning away from what was offered to him.

Luffy shrugged, going to sit beside Shanks. "Suit yourself. More for me!" He grinned. Ace was acting strange yes, but if that meant more food for him, he'd turn a blind eye to it for now.

Ace sighed. He in fact did want a part of Luffy's chosen snacks but he knew better, if he wished to conceal his nausea.

"I'll be right back, think I'll go see what Smokey's up to." Shanks said, after a moment of silence and Ace watched as the man rose and made his way toward the kitchen. He was apprehensive toward Shanks, simply because even if the man appeared to be a complete moron like Luffy generally, he was actually very observant; more so than Smoker even and that definitely gave Ace something to be on the defense about.

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?" Shanks asked, upon entering the kitchen to see Smoker putting various foods back into the refrigerator and a cabinet.

"Cleaning up your brat's mess." Smoker answered with a sigh of irritation. "I have enough on my plate taking care of the _kid_ in there... Let alone yours too." He informed, putting the last few things away. He shut the refrigerator door and turned to face Shanks. "What do you want anyway?"

"Actually, it's Ace I want to talk to you about." Shanks said, going to take a seat at the table.

Smoker quirked an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"He's not acting like himself. Is he sick or something? I mean, he completely turned down Luffy's offer of food and actually looked revolted by it." Shanks explained.

"He's been like that for a few months now... Well, it started out slow but, he's been acting stranger and stranger... Anyway, I don't know what the hell's wrong with him, he won't tell me." Smoker stated, leaning back against the counter, taking in a deep breath. "Not to mention, he's got me going outside to smoke now. Says it bothers him."

"Yeah, I noticed you're absent of the cigars…" Shanks trailed off for a moment, pondering it. "He looks tired too."

"Yup. He sleeps more now and days. I can hardly get him out of the house. He'd rather stay in bed."

"I think he should see a doctor. That's not normal, even for him… Unless…" Shanks paused again, this time grinning at a possible conclusion that popped into his mind so suddenly. Why didn't he think of this earlier? It all made sense now…

"Unless what?" Smoker countered, completely oblivious to whatever the hell it was Shanks was getting at.

"Oh, never mind. Forget I mentioned it… Just, take him to the doctor okay? And watch after him… Give him whatever he demands. Let him get his rest, and make sure he's eating right – not just chowing down on junk food. But if he asks for something, you better get it." Shanks instructed as he stood.

"Hold it. You're just going to demand what I should and shouldn't do and not even tell me why?" Smoker questioned.

Shanks nodded. "Yeah! Believe me, it's not my place to tell you and I might not even be right so just take him to the doctors."

Smoker sighed. "Sometimes you're just a pain in the ass you know? You're no help at all."

Shanks shrugged, paying little mind to Smoker's attempt at an insult and then he proceeded out of the room, leaving Smoker behind to attempt at figuring out all that's already happened this morning.

* * *

Morning turns to evening quickly, which turns to night in no time it seems.

Ace is lying in bed, curled up to Smoker like he usually is at night and typically, he's already asleep by now but the discovery this morning has him wide awake and his mind swarming with endless thoughts on the situation and on Smoker as well. He needs some indication that Smoker will take the news fairly okay, before he can muster up the courage to tell it… Thus he's currently trying to conjure up a way to get Smoker's take on it, without directly telling the man they are to be parents.

Ace is nervous, so very nervous just to even hint around to Smoker about it! But he must… Otherwise he simply wouldn't find any ease in it all.

"Taisa…" Ace muttered, in a tone so quiet he's not sure Smoker would hear. "You awake?" He questioned, a bit louder as he tilted his head up so he faced the man.

"Yeah." Smoker answered. For once, he too is having trouble sleeping, his own mind dwelling on what Shanks said the previous morning and what is wrong with Ace exactly. "What is it?" He asked, knowing it had to be _something_ if Ace was still awake.

"Um… Nothing… I'm just curious on something… It's a completely random thought that's popped into my mind." Ace responded, looking back down, avoiding eye contact with Smoker.

"Well, what's that?" Smoker inquired.

"…Just… What do you think about kids? Little kids to be exact." Ace hoped he wasn't being too obvious here.

Smoker was taken by surprise with that question, but for once didn't seem to have any suspicion on it. "Depends on the kid… I most certainly don't like the obnoxious little brats that thing they are entitled to everything they want. But can you really blame them in the long run? It's all about the parents, how they raise their children." Smoker answered, and it was just the thing Ace had expected.

"Well, if you were to have such a responsibility as that, what would you make of it?" Ace continued, coming dangerously close to revealing his whole purpose for these questions.

"Why? What are you planning? You're not going to get a dog or something are you?" Smoker countered, now beginning to wonder himself why Ace was asking him such things.

"No, I'm just curious." Ace shrugged. "You don't have to answer though."

Smoker waited a moment, then sighed. "Ace, I can't answer that honestly. I've never had a child to raise… I've only had you for what, the past year?" He let a chuckle out. "But, you're like ten children and I've handled you pretty well."

Ace scowled up at the man playfully, and Smoker smirked down at him. "I'm not **that** bad." Ace retorted. However, Smoker's answer did give him some relief. At least Smoker wasn't completely terrified of the responsibility of raising a child (unlike him), and he didn't seem to be against the idea either.

"Nah… Suppose you're not…" Smoker trailed off, pulling Ace closer against him. "Anymore questions?"

"Nope." Ace smiled, perfectly content with the answer he received for now. "Goodnight, Hun."

"…Goodnight kid."

Ace snuggled into Smoker, and closed his eyes. With a little bit of his fears put to ease, maybe now he could get some sleep.

Smoker however, was just out of luck. He still had no answers to his on what Shanks had said, yet.

* * *

If you're so kind as to leave reviews, please do! You guys know by now that they're much loved and appreciated!

Not to mention, they're like a little boost to help keep the stories going...

Anyway, thank you for reading. :D


	2. Chapter 2

It's Thanksgiving. They're all crowded around a big table in the dining room. Well, those that decided to come rather than spend the holiday on their own or with their family.

Ace is there, sitting in between two of Luffy's closest companions - a red head by the name of Nami who seemed to be overly chatty with the raven haired woman sitting across from her – Nico Robin.

There's the other at his left side - a shy young brunette boy wearing a pink hat that appears to be that of a doctor's, with fake reindeer horns coming out of it. He seems to mind his own business – until he decides to take sneaky glances he steals at Ace. His name is Tony Tony Chopper but Ace has come to learn that everyone just typically calls him Chopper.

Smoker's sitting across from Chopper, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but here; which is probably so considering Ace forced him to come. He didn't exactly wish to show up alone at this gathering today, thus Smoker could just suck it up and deal with a little socialism in his life…

Then there's Shanks, who is sitting at the end of the table. Luffy's sitting at the very end of the right side, close to him, stuffing his face with food. No surprise there.

There's two other morons at the table too, who can't seem to stop bickering - Zoro and Sanji... And of course, Ace's own two idiot brothers, Marco and Thatch - who are too caught up in themselves to notice anyone else.

And last, but certainly not least, there's Ace's father, Whitebeard who's head of the table.

This was all Whitebeard's idea, like it was every year. He enjoyed nothing more than spending time with his family, and theirs or their friends. It was a day for everyone to get together, despite their differences.

Ace normally did not mind. Normally, Ace enjoyed himself in these get togethers, alone but today was another story.

Today, he felt simply miserable as he sit at the table with everyone.

He glanced between the people he's come to know well, they were preoccupied with their own devices, aside from that Chopper kid.

The more Chopper glanced at him, the more self conscious Ace was beginning to feel.

Ace felt trapped, and that didn't help the fact that he was burning up. These hot flashes have been murder on him the past month, but crowded in like this, they were all the more intense. Ace was on the verge of panting. He could already feel the sweat soaking through his shirt - a shirt he only wore for the fact he was now trying to hide the growing roundness of his stomach.

He still hasn't told Smoker yet, no time has seemed right and to be honest, he became all the more terrified the longer he thought about it. All these changes to his body were frightening, and he was still scared of Smoker's response over all else. He knows he'll have to tell him soon though. He's already six months in, if his calculations are correct and he's surprised as hell he's managed to continue being successful in hiding this... He's fought his cravings off like hell, he's tried to complain with his aches as little as possible and he's tried exceptionally hard to fight the tiredness off and he's managed to successfully lie about the extra weight he's put on.

But, he knows he can't keep hiding the fact he's pregnant and he most certainly can't deny it after he has the baby. Springing it on Smoker after it's all said and done would be just about the worst possible way to go about things... But for now, he'll conceal it, just a little bit longer... And when he does have to tell Smoker, well he only hoped the man had a soft spot for children...

Smoker didn't seem to mind them, and Ace has witnessed him helping them but, Smoker says he doesn't like demanding children and well, if his child will be anything like him, they will certainly be demanding. What if Smoker didn't like their baby? What if he couldn't accept the child in his life? So many questions Ace has asked himself as he tried to convince himself to tell Smoker… So many reasons to fear breaking the news to Smoker…

"What's the matter Ace? You haven't touched your food..." Chopper questioned suspiciously after a moment, at the fact Ace wasn't wolfing his food down like he normally would.

Ace looked down to the plate before him, at the mix of turkey, ham and other popular Thanksgiving sides and he sighed. It looked delicious but the smell had his stomach doing summer salts.

"I uh... I'm not really feeling well today..." Ace muttered, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He could still feel Chopper's gaze on him, along with Smoker's and Shanks' now. Shanks was a clever bastard, Ace knows that already and Chopper's definitely one of the brighter crayon's in the box but Smoker… Luckily for him Smoker's just a little bit denser and buys into the lies Ace tells.

"Really? Is it your stomach? Are you getting sick? I can help you if you are." Chopper continued, and Ace had nearly forgotten that this kid already was well advanced in his knowledge of the medical field as well. He had an ambition to become a doctor when he graduated high school, after all.

It was impressive at first, that not all of Luffy's friends were dim-wits but right now, Ace was finding it irritating, how Chopper was treating him like a patient and trying to decode his situation.

"No, my stomach's just a little uneasy..." Ace answered, glancing around the room, his eyes landing on Shanks who seemed to have a look of worry on his face.

Ace huffed in irritation, looking then between Smoker and Whitebeard, who too seemed concerned now.

"What?!" He finally snapped, tired of their gawking. Here lately, his tolerance level has greatly decreased. He's even picked fights with Smoker more often than normal - over petty things, over Smoker just watching him like now.

The room fell silent of all chit-chat and now everyone was focused on him.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Smoker hissed from across the table.

"I know!" Luffy exclaimed suddenly, waving his hand in the air to catch everyone's attention. "Oniisan's pregnant! Least that's what Shanks said..." Luffy started off enthusiastically, only to lose the spark when he began to think back on what he had said exactly, and then he frowned, realizing what he'd done exactly. "Opps... I wasn't suppose to say that..."

For a brief moment, Ace was shocked at what his brother had just admitted. Ace stared down at the table, as if that would somehow make him disappear or if nothing else, make the conversation that was sure to rise, avoidable. Yet, the silence lingering in the room let him know something had to be said. It was awkward, and uncomfortable, just sitting there - with all eyes on him and he trying to shy away from the topic that Luffy had brought up.

Ace took a deep breath, forcing his gaze back up to Smoker and when he did, he raised his gaze slowly to meet Smoker's eyes. Ace frowned, waiting for the shouts to come, waiting for Smoker to tell him he didn't want the child, they didn't need it. Ace felt himself tear up at the mere thought of it.

However, Smoker was in a state of pure disbelief. Ace could swear, his eyes were as big as tea cups and his mouth hung open. Smoker was at a loss for words. They all seemed to be.

"You're pr-pregnant?" Smoker finally found his voice, breaking the uncomfortable silence within the room. "How?"

"I don't know..." Ace muttered, twiddling his thumbs under the table nervously. How he wished he could just disappear even more now that he had to confront this with Smoker.

"A-are you sure? I-is it mine?" Smoker questioned, and Ace was wishing Smoker was still in his state of shock and silent. How offensive, to ask that! At least, to an overly emotional Ace it was offensive.

"Of course it is! Who else's would it be?!" The young man retorted, his tears starting to betray him. As if it weren't bad enough that his stupid little brother had blurted out something he was trying to hide so well, now Smoker was accusing him of sleeping with someone else? It was too much to handle right here, right now.

"Never mind, forget it..." Ace scooted his chair back, standing. He had to get away. He couldn't face this now, not in front of everyone, thus he began to make his way out.

"Kid, wait!" And just like that, Smoker was up and following after Ace.

He caught up with the younger outside.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Smoker questioned right away.

"I was scared." Ace admitted as he wiped the tears from his eyes. There was no use beating around the bush now that Smoker knew, he supposed. "I was scared that you wouldn't want it... Or me..." Ace looked up to the man, a hint of fear still lingering in his dark eyes.

Smoker found himself feeling bad suddenly. Did Ace really think of him as that shallow? "That's ridiculous. I'am not the kind of man that would up and leave when I have a responsibility." He spoke, his voice surprisingly gentle. It was a tone that had rarely been taken with Ace but, Smoker knew this instant, that all the yelling and screaming and cursing would have to come to a stop. Such things couldn't be happening around their child, Smoker wouldn't have it.

"Aren't you afraid? Isn't it weird?" Ace asked, knowing the questions were more than likely stupid to voice now.

The older man wrapped his arms around Ace, pulling him into an embrace, figuring Ace needed such affection most within this moment, despite if it made Smoker himself a little uncomfortable. "Of course I'am. I don't even know how this is possible but, it's happening and there is no turning back now." It was unlike Smoker to be so honest with what it was he felt inside but he figured why not? It would hopefully aid in comforting Ace as well.

Ace felt his emotions getting the better of him again - tears of joy. None the less, he buried his head in Smoker's chest. "I'm glad..." The younger released a soft sigh and Smoker felt the younger smile against his flesh.

"I never imagined I'd be a father, certainly not to a baby that my _boyfriend_ is carrying..." Smoker muttered, hands moving down to Ace's stomach, taking in the feel of the bump that was just barely there.

Ace was self conscious on it, trying to hide it with oversized t-shirts, yet when he felt Smoker touch him, his worries seemed to fade and rather a light shade of pink tinted his cheeks.

"You wanna know what the doctor said when I went?" Ace asked suddenly, staring up at the man, as his own arms came to encircle around Smoker's neck. It's been a while since Smoker and him had went to the first doctor's appointment Smoker scheduled and practically forced him to go to (thanks to Shanks)... Ever since, Ace has been sneaking out on his own for his checkups.

Regardless he hadn't told the man the entire truth on his first visit with the doctor and considering Ace had him waiting in the waiting room until he was finished with his visit, Smoker was absent minded on what the news had been. All Ace had told him that day was that he was fine, there was nothing to worry over.

"Of course." Smoker responded, curious as to what Ace had to say.

"Well, the doctor was baffled but... She said it wasn't impossible, that there have been rare cases like me..." Ace trailed off, looking down for a moment to gather up the rest of his thoughts. "But that's not what I wanna tell you.." His eyes darted back to Smoker and he smiled once more. "It's a girl."

Another bit of information that took time for Smoker to process. A girl? That was going to be... _different_.

"I'd be happy either way." Smoker concluded after a moment. A girl couldn't be that bad to raise, could she?

Ace let a small gasp out. He had no doubt in that but he would've at least thought Smoker would wish for the opposite. A daughter after all would require a far more gentle touch than what Smoker was use to supplying.

"Oh, Hun, you have no idea how relieved I'am." Ace confessed, nuzzling into the man.

Smoker released a deep sigh, but his lips were formed into a small smile.

"We should go back inside, I'm sure Whitebeard's worried about you." Smoker finally said. "You got some explaining to do to him… To all of them."

"Right." Ace nodded, releasing his hold on Smoker to take the man's hand in his and made his way back into Whitebeard's mansion of a house.

Any other time, he'd dreaded this talk with his father and brothers but having Smoker there with him, made it all seem a lot easier.

* * *

"How do you know about this sorta thing anyway, Shanks?" Ace questioned, once inside and seated back at his place at the table.

Thatch was currently rambling on to Marco of how they were to be uncles but Ace paid them no mind, curious as to where Shanks' knowledge of this whole situation derived from. True, the doctors have seen some cases of it but Shanks was no doctor and he couldn't be _that _bright to where he just automatically knew, could he?

Before the red head could speak though, another put in – Chopper of course who didn't mean to be rude at all but just wanted to voice his knowledge on it all.

"I heard Vegapunk's doing research on such a thing, where a man would be able to successfully carry a child and give birth... But his experiments are still yet, a failure... I also heard rare occasions of it happening naturally but I didn't believe it... I don't understand, how is it possible?" Chopper was well aware he was rambling on by this point, too far infatuated with his own train of thought to try and debunk Ace's question properly.

"Vegapunk?" Ace wondered out loud.

"Ah, yeah that's one way to go about it..." Shanks began, only to be interrupted by Chopper once more. Okay, so maybe the little reindeer obsessed boy was being a little rude in this current conversation.

"Another consideration is, if you have both parts - you know, a vagina as well as a penis..." Chopper mumbled, glancing down and blushing softly at the mere mention of such things. "Although, I still don't quite understand how that's possible exactly, yet..."

"That most certainly is not my case!" Ace exclaimed, blushing a furious shade of red. How dare the boy suggest such a thing? It was simply preposterous.

"That's even more amazing!" Chopper said, with an awe struck look in his eyes.

"Is this _really_ the time to be talking about such things?" Smoker butted in, suddenly finding he had lost his appetite at having to hear such a weird conversation Ace brought to the table.

"What? I was just curious is all." Ace defended with a shrug. "'Sides, I'm not the one that said _that_..." He grumbled, glancing over to Chopper as he crossed his arms over his chest.

After Ace had spoke , a deep laugh echoed through the room - strong enough to shake the kitchen, if not the whole house.

"Leave the technical stuff to the doctors, there's no sense in you racking your brain over it, now is there?" Whitebeard asked, and Ace looked over to him, blinking several times and then he smiled.

"Yeah, suppose you're right but I still wanna know why Shanks knows about this."

"Ah, that's because me and Luffy here wanted to try for a baby, after stumbling across an article or two online and doing a bit of research sometime ago." Shanks said with a smile. "It all started when we read something on Vegapunk's experiments... Then we stumbled across how it can happen naturally so we decided to give it a try."

By the time Shanks answered, Ace had actually decided to grab a bite of food off his plate, only to choke on it when he heard the answer.

"Nani?! You do realize my brother's just seventeen? He's still a kid himself!" Ace roared, once he had gotten over his coughing spell, with the help of Chopper rapidly patting his back.

"Me and Luffy decided it together. We want to take it a step further in our relationship." Shanks replied ever so calmly as he took Luffy's hand in his under the table.

"No. Way. I forbid you two from trying. Luffy's far too young and you have some growing up to do yourself before you're ready for any baby." Ace retorted. He's well aware he really has no place to talk, when he's going to have Smoker's child and he himself is not exactly emotionally mature enough yet for children but, this was his little brother they're talking about now! Luffy was just seventeen! Far too young and far too ignorant. In all honesty, Ace feared the worst for both Luffy and the baby if something like that was to ever happen with him.

"Well, Ace it's a little too late..." Luffy trailed off, with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"Whataya mean 'it's a little too late'?" Ace questioned, although he already had a good idea as to what Luffy meant, regardless of how much he wished he didn't. Knowing the answer didn't help the fact that hearing it though would surely put Luffy in a dangerous position with his brother.

"Well, Luffy took a test and it came out positive. He's got an appointment with his doctor in a few days, just to make sure." Shanks stated, and waited for the outburst surely to come from Ace. However, to his surprise, Ace did not shout his threats to him, nor actually attempt to start a fight with the man over a decision he figured Ace would think stupid when it came to Luffy.

Ace huffed, face palming himself. "I swear to God, did I not tell you to practice safe sex?" He hissed, glaring at his brother. Although, while discussing the practice of safe sex, it never occurred to him that men could become pregnant just the same as women, thus he didn't exactly go into the details about the whole baby thing with Luffy. He guessed he couldn't blame the kid too much.

"Yea, you did but me and Shanks are ready to start our own family." Luffy grinned. "It'll be exciting!"

Ace sighed. There was no possible way this could go smoothly… "Well there's no going back on that decision, now is there?"

"Nope!" Luffy chuckled.

"You better treat him right, understand?" Ace already knew Shanks was a decent guy, who's only downfall was the fact he still acted just as much like a child as Luffy did on many occasions. But, he just had to make sure Shanks wouldn't suddenly bail out on his little brother.

"Of course, only the best for Luffy and our baby." Shanks smiled.

Ace released a deep breath. "It's a damn good thing gramps isn't here... He'd kill us both..." He muttered, cringing at the thought.

"You know, Smokey, since you knocked our little brother up, you gotta make an honest man out of him now." Thatch suddenly spoke up with a grin and a mischievous glint in his eye, that had Ace worried in what would leave the man's mouth next.

Smoker sighed. "I don't think so. Marriage isn't my thing."

"Oh, come on! It's the right thing to do!" Thatch retorted with a chuckle as he poked the man on the shoulder.

Smoker growled, hating the fact he had this idiot sitting to the right of him.

"Besides, I can already see Ace in this big, beautiful wedding dress! You know, with lace or maybe a sparkly puffy one..." Thatch trailed off, giggling at the mental image of Ace in a wedding dress of any kind. And there it was, perhaps the worst thing Thatch could conclude this fine day, of where everyone who played an important role in Ace's life - where listening.

"Hell no!" Ace roared, blushing in embarrassment. "As if I'd ever wear such a stupid thing!"

"Awe, please? Me and Marco will help ya pick it out." Thatch continued.

"Don't involve me in this one." Marco stated, and avoided looking over to the man.

"I wanna help!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

"No one's helping because I'am not getting married! Me and Smoker don't need that in our life, we're happy like we are." Ace clarified with a roll of his eyes.

Honestly, marriage was the least of his worries, with a daughter on the way.

"Fine..." Thatch slunk back in his seat, beginning to sulk.

Ace huffed, ignoring his friend's pouting, and Whitebeard's laughter at it all.

_"Some day this has turned out to be" _- he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, Taisa, look at this, isn't this just the cutest thing you ever seen?!" The question was asked in an all too overly cheerful voice and when Smoker turned to face his boyfriend, he was met by a huge grin and yet again, another thing baby related that Ace was holding up. This time it was some damn plush stuffed animal of sorts, in pink.

Smoker stared at the thing for a moment, before glancing back over to the shopping cart already filled with various things such as blankets, bottles, cute outfits, and everything in between and if Ace could find it all in pink, then he refused to have any other color but that. Now, there were two things wrong with this picture, Smoker thought. Ace not just coming in here for what they needed to give them a head start for when their daughter arrived, but also grabbing things that appealed to him, things the baby wouldn't even care for at this moment but Ace wanted them, just because they were cute and would be nice to put in the room with her.

The other thing wrong with it was… It's all too girlish and too damn pink for him. Sure, their baby is a girl but does Ace really need to go to such extremes to prove that? Smoker sighed, looking back to Ace who was staring at him hopeful.

"Portg-"

"Oh! That's cute too!" Before Smoker could even get a word in, Ace's attention had already shifted to something else, something about documenting a baby's first foot print or something.

Smoker however grabbed hold of Ace's wrist before he could reach out and grab yet another thing. "You're getting in over your head here."

Ace turned back to face him, and snorted. "Humph. What? She'll need the stuff I'm getting her… Eventually…" He muttered, shifting his gaze for just a split second before his eyes flashed back to Smoker. "Besides, don't you wanna document everything? Oh! I think they have a book that you can writ-"

"Ace" Smoker interrupted. He was happy to see Ace so excited over this but Ace was going to the extreme. And on another note, did he forget who had to pay for all this? It certainly didn't come free and Smoker honestly believes Ace has forgotten that aspect of it all. That or he just doesn't know that providing for a baby is going to get very expensive, very quickly.

Smoker knew though, despite having no children of his own, he knew.

"We got more than enough for a little while." He tried to reason, keeping his tone calm and as gentle as he could – a challenging thing but he's learnt quickly the past week or so that if the wrong thing is said or the wrong tone of voice is taking, Ace will either start shouting at him and using threats against him or he'll simply get all teary eyed and refuse to talk to Smoker.

Yeah, this whole emotional roller-coaster thing wasn't working to Smoker's advantage. Ace was already a firecracker before, but now that he's pregnant, and everything's changing, and hormones are being thrown off track, he's even more of a bomb waiting to explode.

Ace frowned, remaining silent for a moment as he stared at the older male and Smoker was starting to grow concerned that he would have to deal with a meltdown right this very moment, until Ace spoke again.

"Sorry, but I want her to have it all! She's our first child together and I don't want her to be neglected of anything."

Smoker almost smiled at that, almost. He could see where Ace was coming from and he liked the fact Ace was finally thinking of someone other than himself. But, he still wasn't going about it right. He couldn't just blow their money on every little thing out there baby related; well Smoker's money that is because Ace hasn't known a day of work since getting involved with Smoker. It's almost like Smoker has two kids now…

"You have the shopping cart packed full already, she doesn't need anymore." Smoker stated, and Ace took a look at the shopping cart, that indeed had more in it then what they even needed.

Ace took a deep breath and then smiled, nodding in agreement. "I suppose you are right."

Now it was Smoker's turn to stare at Ace, raising an eyebrow in question. That definitely was not the reaction he had expected but he supposed he should've expected it, with Ace's mood-swings and all.

"With that being said, I'm ready to go now. My back's killing me." Ace spoke up, with his hands placed upon his sides, as he arched his back, attempting to relieve some of the pressure but just like all the other times he's tried something to ease the aching, it failed.

"You didn't have to come." Smoker retorted, moving forward as he pushed the shopping cart along in front of them.

"And let you come alone?!" Ace gave a sarcastic laugh as he followed alongside Smoker. "Please! You'd picked the wrong stuff and probably would've gotten it in the wrong colors. It'd been a disaster."

"Well, a little variety in the color wouldn't hurt anything…" Smoker grumbled.

"You know what? When we fix up the guest room for her, I think I want to paint it pink too, maybe a bubble-gum pink or something…" Ace trailed off, thinking about it. He could already see it in his head, the walls pink, maybe with the trimming white. It'd fit in nicely with all the things he's picked out and it's funny really, because he's never been one to like pink but his baby was a girl and girls liked pink, didn't they?

Smoker frowned and then let out a sigh. He still didn't like the thought of that by any means, but, there was really nothing he could do about it. "I thought we discussed this…" He muttered, almost hating to bring what the subject was about up again.

Ace glanced up at him with a look of confusion.

"I won't be here…" Smoker stated in nearly a whisper. It was hard enough the first time he had to tell Ace why he would be leaving exactly but having to do so again was even harder.

Ace's expression grew grim as he now remembered right away what Smoker was talking about. It wasn't too long ago that Smoker had gotten a letter telling him that the Navy needed him. Smoker was supposedly retired from the Navy, but from Ace's understanding, the events recently taken place required more soldiers and Smoker just happened to be one of the unlucky ones that had to go.

That had Ace worried for many of reasons. One being the fact there's a chance Smoker might not make it back alive and Ace would have to raise their child alone. The other being that Smoker would be stuck in the Navy for a long period of time, and Ace would still have to go about this whole entire thing alone.

"Yeah, I forgot…"Ace muttered, glancing down and he fell behind somewhat as his mind began to wonder of what would happen and his overly active emotions started to catch up to him.

Smoker felt bad, he truly did. He didn't want to leave Ace when they were just starting a family but, it's something he couldn't get out of. If he denied the request, he could very well be considered a traitor to his country and he certainly couldn't have that either. There was just no winning in this situation.

"Oh well, I'll be okay!" Ace suddenly exclaimed with a wide smile that didn't have a hint of true happiness in it. "I have Thatch and Marco and Shanks… They can help me… Even some of Luffy's friends will pitch in I'm sure, if they're not too busy with him. I can do it alone… In fact, I bet it's better that way, because I can do whatever my heart's desire with the room… Yeah…"

Smoker knew what Ace was trying to do. He was trying to lighten the mood, and assure Smoker he would be alright on his own but that didn't make Smoker feel any better whatsoever. Especially considering he knew that Ace only smiled like that when he wanted to hide deeper emotions and he knew Ace only rambled on when something bothered him.

"If I had a choice, it wouldn't be like this… But I have to go." Smoker replied as they neared the checkout. It bothered him, it truly did. Ace would need someone through this and he would've rather it been him than Ace's friends but that was beyond his control.

Ace's smile softened. "It's alright, really. I bet you won't even be gone long… Just long enough for the Navy to take care of that Blackbeard guy then you'll come back home." Ace said, trying to convince himself more so than Smoker. "All I ask is, don't you go dying on me, you bastard." And there it was, the sarcastic laugh that told Smoker all.

Smoker sighed. "Right…" He'd let the conversation drop for now because he didn't wish to push Ace past his limit and he didn't exactly wish to deal with a meltdown of sorts right now.

Ace himself was left to his wondering thoughts though for now, until they were back home and Smoker could further discuss everything with him. After all, some things weren't meant for the public to hear. Confidential things that Ace shouldn't even know but would know because letting him know what Smoker was getting into, was the least Smoker could do.

* * *

"So, Smoker's leaving, huh?" Questioned Marco, who was currently sitting next to Ace, with the raven haired cuddled close to him, his face buried in Marco's shoulder and the blonde's purple shirt drying up the remaining of Ace's tears.

Ace had come here, about half an hour's time ago, with a somber expression written clear on his face, and his thoughts surely racing a thousand miles a minute. Marco knew Ace for three long years now, and he knows when something is troubling Ace; that and the tears that had already formed in Ace's eyes were a dead giveaway when Marco had first opened his door to him.

It had taken some time for Ace to open up and let Marco know what was bothering him because Ace wasn't the one who liked to talk about his feelings. But, with some reassurance from Marco, Ace finally let it all out. Well, what little he could that wasn't confidential information about Smoker and his doings with the Navy.

"In a week… And I don't know how long he'll be gone, chasing after some notorious criminal, Teach I think… It could be months until he returns, or longer… And that terrifies me... I don't want to deal with this on my own. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to raise a baby, I don't even know what to expect really…" Ace muttered into Marco's shoulder, before pulling away to catch his breath.

Marco remained silent for a moment, as he rubbed circles along Ace's back soothingly. It wasn't every day that Ace got so emotional, especially over the man he constantly argued with but, this was a serious matter and Ace had every right to break down over it. Plus, he was pregnant, and clearly very hormonal.

"You're not going to go at it alone, you have us and you have Pops. We'll help you with whatever you need." Marco assured. He was perfectly content in helping Ace in this new beginning and he knew the others would think the same.

Ace however, didn't find any comfort in those words, although he appreciated them. "But I want Smoker to be here… He is going to be the father after all… He will be an important part of our daughter's life. If it was just me, I wouldn't mind but we will have two now." Ace confessed and he couldn't recall a time where he was ever this selfless, except for when it came to Luffy or Whitebeard.

Marco frowned. This was getting him nowhere it seemed, so he decided to try a new approach.

"Well, you know what you signed up for when you feel in love with a soldier. You knew then that he would not always be around."

Ace brought a hand up to wipe away his tears and he sniffled. "Yeah, that was before I realized men can get pregnant too…"

Marco had to chuckle at that. "Yeah, I never would've thought… Hey, you wanna hear something funny?" He suddenly asked, in hopes of cheering his little brother up.

Ace quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly to the side as he stared up at Marco. "What?"

"Thatch wants to try for a kid now… Thinks it'd be nice if we started our own little family." Marco answered.

Despite all else, regardless of how sad Ace was, he couldn't help but laugh at that, and laugh, and laugh some more until it was tears of amusement falling from his eyes now.

"I'm sorry…" Ace choked out a good minute later as he held his stomach, which now ached from his laughter. "I just can't see Thatch raising a baby. I wouldn't trust him with a goldfish, let alone a baby."

"I know right?" Marco questioned, grinning. "I think this whole baby thing has gone to his head. Hell, he's gonna be an uncle to two children, what more does he need?"

It was no secret, that Whitebeard and his family had not only welcomed Ace into their lives, but Luffy too. Luffy was just as much of a brother to them as Ace was.

"Well, Marco he does have you and you would make a pretty decent father so… It could work, you know?" Ace countered with a smirk.

"I don't think so. I don't need children… Especially if they'd be as prissy as Thatch. It gets on my nerves sometimes… Wow, I think I just realized how Smoker feels with you."

"Hey, that's not funny." Ace retorted, glaring at his friend.

"Sorry, sorry."

Ace sighed at the apology but didn't push the matter any further. "I wonder, what mom's thinking, as she's looking down on me… Hell, I wonder what my dad's thinking even and you know how I feel about him."

"They're proud Ace." Marco said, surprising the younger male. "You've found your place in this world and even though you and Smoker have your fallen outs and although he has his commitment to the country too, you found your happiness with him and now you are carrying on the D. bloodline with his help. Rouge and Roger are probably looking down and smiling at you."

Now that was something that Ace actually found some sense of comfort in, to the point of where he gave Marco an honest, sincere smile. "Yeah, I suppose so." Least, he liked to think that. "However, Garp is going to kick my ass when he finds out I'm having a daughter." And that had Ace fearful because Garp would find out, whether Ace told him or not.

"Ah, surely he won't be too harsh on you. You're a grown man now Ace."

"Eh… Tell that to him…" Ace grumbled.

"Say, Ace… Don't you think you should be heading back home? You're not going to have Smoker for a while after next week, you need to cherish your time with him rather than being over here with me."

Ace released a deep breath, nodding. "You're right." He said, as he scooted off of the bed. "I'll see you later."

"Have a goodnight Ace." Marco replied with a light smile.

Ace then proceeded to leave without any further word.

* * *

Eh. Don't know about this chapter. /: But, I wanted to do something different. I wanted Smoker to not be present in Ace's life the whole time in this story and this chapter kinda sets all that into motion.

I was gonna re-edit it and stuff but then I got sick with a cold and I don't feel like it. :/ And it's almost a month so I really did not want to wait any longer before I posted a new chapter so yeah, hopefully this one will do until the 4th one roles around and I'm feeling better and things are getting more pieced together in this story. :D

Let me know what ya think so far though.


End file.
